


此生

by Chayan



Category: yuzuru hanyu RPF, yuzuru hanyu/you - Fandom, 羽生结弦 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 姹嫣的兔子洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayan/pseuds/Chayan
Summary: 完整的一辈子,whole life十指相扣的缝隙里，流淌着粲然的金色光芒。此生有你，凛弓之上再添一层柔光。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/You
Kudos: 3





	此生

**Author's Note:**

> 羽生结弦对我来说，是一个很特别的存在。从幻花开始，到小九，到现在，他带给我太多的感动与力量。他陪伴我走过灰暗、熬过病痛，也伴着我踏过万水千山，阅尽人间烟火。  
> 他是吾心所向，是吾心安处。  
> 又老了一岁，又爱了他一年。
> 
> Machine Turnover：  
> Yuzu is very special for me.  
> His programs always give me the courage to see beyond the darkness and the injuries and the beauty of the landscape.  
> my words are blessing to his life. I would be content if the happiness I wrote about had any bearing on his life.

人的一辈子，晃一晃就过了。人事纷繁，总会叫人眼花缭乱，只有在回首之时，方才想起彼此早已并肩携手，共沐风雨。

你的爱人羽生先生，在你们这辈子的旅程里一直都是你的支杖。你坐在阳台的吊椅里，枕着阳光，慢慢地回想。

你还记得你们刚谈恋爱的时候，你们都还年轻，青涩又炙热。他那时还没退役，在日本有大把大把的粉丝，你们俩要出去约会，简直不要太难。所以你们难得的约会时光，也大都在家里或者什么安静的小公园。只有那么一次，你为了给他一个生日惊喜，偷偷去了多伦多。结果一个人在异国他乡一脸茫然，在CC的门口哭丧着脸致电了未来婆婆。

由美妈妈接到电话的时候有点诧异，看了看认真训练的儿子，很快就出来把你带进去了。你安静地坐在一遍，裹紧了身上的小棉袄，双眼亮晶晶地看他。他训练很认真，很努力。

他在练习着4LO，“啪”，冰上传来了清脆的、肉体撞击冰面的声响。你看他摔倒，整个人砸在了冰面上，不由得轻呼出声，心脏一抽一抽地绞紧，围巾在你手上几乎被你揪成抹布。偏头看看由美妈妈，她面色平静，可你分明看见了她眼底的一层薄薄的水汽和她发白的指节。

在休息时间，由美妈妈把你推到了挡板边。羽生看到你，在冰上愣了愣，旋即奔了过来，托着你的脸细细打量。在他的引导下，你恭敬的拜会了他的几位教练，然后安静地退到一边和由美妈妈坐在一起，不再打扰他。

不知道是不是你在的缘故，他的日常训练效率又高了几分。在结束后，他提出找双冰鞋让你试试。你从没上过冰，有点害怕，但你看他兴奋的模样和周围人了然又和善的笑容，还是硬着头皮答应了。

你看他在冰上蹦蹦跳跳，啥事儿都没，本以为不会太难，结果亲身尝试了才知道这有多难……你颤颤巍巍地扶着挡板边儿，一点一点地挪动，羽生先生在你面前倒着慢慢滑行，小心地看护着你。由美妈妈和Tracy教练在外围笑着指导你该怎么调整姿势。慢慢觉得走的顺一点儿了，你轻轻放开了拽着挡板的手，向冰场的另一边走去。刚放开没走几步，你脚下一滑，重心就偏了，整个人往前栽。

羽生眼疾手快地往前跨了几步，牢牢接住了你，把你搂在了怀里。当你的身子靠在他怀里时，他长长舒了一口气，把你搂的紧了些，摸摸你的头发:“还好接住了你，吓到我了……”

你脸埋在他的胸口，听到他的心跳明显快了几分，惴惴地抬起了头。他眉眼含笑，又带着几分后怕，牵着你，把你带到了场边。由美妈妈和Tracy教练也先是一惊，而后笑眯眯地看着你们十指相扣。

你害羞地低下头，握紧了他的手。

他就是你，最有力的支杖啊。

还记得他向你求婚，是在一个清爽的早晨。你们俩在一起后，你家先生也规规矩矩从不逾越雷池半步，所以你一直是独居的。但这并不妨碍……他有你家钥匙。

他第一次“用钥匙”进了你家门，就让你记忆深刻。那天他进了门，轻手轻脚地走到你房间门口，挑起你嫌关门太闷而挂起的门帘，看到大床上鼓起的一团，无声笑开，安静地退出去，去厨房给你做起了早饭。

那天你因前夜加班而困倦不已，往时及其浅眠的人，在这一天恰恰睡的和吃了蒙汗药一样，哪怕隐约听到了声音，也只是动动身子换一个舒坦的姿势。

感觉自己弄出了好大动静的羽生按你的口味熬了粥，又跑来你的房间看看你是不是被他吵醒了。等待他的不是海棠春睡图里的美人，而是一个睡的四仰八叉的你。他在门口脱去拖鞋，把你房间里的懒人沙发提起来放到床头，给你盖好了被子，坐在床边耐心等你起床。

他看了看你床头的pooh，随手捞了一个抱着，上身趴在你床上，一只手垫着头，一只手一直在裤子口袋里摩挲着什么东西。

阳光渐渐发黄发色，赶在你被弄醒之前，他快步过去把你的窗帘拉上了。墨绿色的窗帘一挡，整个房间都陷入了一种幽暗，只有在窗帘接缝那儿透出了一线阳光。

羽生掏出口袋里的东西。绣着金色纹饰的深红小盒子在这个情景里有种莫名的岁月感，他打开了它，黑色天鹅绒上躺着一枚嵌着一圈儿碎钻的小巧指环，戒指不算多张扬，一圈细细的碎钻就像是一道星河，在有一丢丢刮纹的戒面上流淌，看着是不甚熟练的工人打磨所成，但流光与细痕却生出了意外的和谐。他拿起戒指，就着阳光，眯起一只眼睛从戒圈里看过去，他的眼睛里只有你。

他攥着戒指回到床边，倾身撩开你脸上的碎发，灼热的鼻息让你有些不舒服的皱皱脸，嘤咛了几声。他喉咙里含混地滚出一声轻笑，在你额上落了个吻。然后……他专注地执起你的左手，近乎虔诚地，把那枚带着他的体温的戒指一点一点套到了你的中指上。

给你带了戒指后，他就又趴了回去，一直盯着你的左手看，脸上还带着几分傻气的笑容。

许是他的目光太炽热、许是厨房的粥太香，你还是醒了。你一睁眼，满目幽绿很大程度上缓解了你眼睛的负担，舒舒服服伸个懒腰，就听得旁边传来笑声。猛地一回头，你就看见你家羽生先生笑吟吟地趴在床边，目不转睛地欣赏着你起床的模样。

你呆滞地眨眨眼，下意识地摸摸嘴角确认有没有流口水。呆愣愣的动作逗乐了他，他伸手帮你理了理碎发，和你道了声早安。

反应过来后，你一下子钻回被子里，手一扬，被子盖住了脑袋:“yuzu你怎么在这里啊！怎么来了都不叫醒我啊啊啊”

看着你一下子变成一个大茧子，他憋着笑上床，把你连人带被捞到自己怀里来，耐心地拍拍被子:“快点出来啦，被子里面不闷吗？”

不管他不能看见，你还是拼命摇了摇头，又把被子的缝隙仔细捂好，以示他在这里自己绝不出去的决心。他摇摇头，就一手撑头侧卧着，慢慢等着，反正憋得慌的不是他。

不一会儿，你调开一条缝打算换换气，却被他逮了个正着，就着缝儿把你揪了出来。你气想拍他，却在看到自己的手时停下了动作。

左手的中指上，一枚折射着细碎光芒的戒指稳稳当当地套在你的手上。

昨晚，还没有的……

见你愣了愣神，他从善如流地把你搂进怀里，吻了吻你的戒指，眼睛里盛满了温暖的笑意:“嗯……准羽生太太，早安，要不要尝尝你家先生的手艺？”

你感受着手上传来的粗粝，眼里星光闪烁。

其实那枚求婚的戒指并没有在你手上待多长时间，至少你家先生没有打算让你戴它戴很久。

你答应了他的求婚后，行动率从来max的羽生先生很迅速地搬来了很多的婚庆公司的资料。据由美妈妈说，他在求婚那天超紧张，让她和纱菱姐姐帮着弄头发什么的，还问了好多次“我这个样子可以吧？”。

“他很期待着和你组成一个家庭。”由美妈妈这样说着，又翻起下一沓婚庆公司的资料。

你看着手中很漂亮的圣托里尼的照片，笑的羞涩又幸福。其实他一开始拿来的资料很多都是日式婚礼的资料，你也挺期待着他穿上正装的样子。但是在你周常和父母唠嗑的时候，他凑过来认认真真用中文和你父母问了好，靠着你坐下一起视频。屏幕那边，你的母亲看着你俩和睦的样子已经哽咽，捂着脸找纸巾去了；你的父亲红了眼眶，喉结上下滚了滚，良久才干巴巴地问:“婚礼……是什么形式？”

对于父亲的问题，你挺意外，想了想最近看的资料，准备老实回答。羽生先生也有些意外，悄悄紧了紧你的手，抢在你开口前笑的温和又谦逊:“伯父，我们、打算教堂。”

并不算流利的语言、近乎简陋的措辞，却如同一粒速效救心丸，让你父亲长舒一口气，轻轻点头。等到你母亲过来，和你们聊了一会儿天，才结束了视频。

你有点不解，他明明更倾向日式婚礼……羽生先生揽着你的肩，把玩着你戴着戒指的手:“我要把你娶回家呀，万一伯父不高兴了，不要我这个‘丑女婿’怎么办啦……西式也挺好，可以有好看的婚纱呀。怎样的你，都好看的。”

于是乎……你就开始了挑婚纱挑花眼的日子，你觉得图册上每一件都好看，怎么都定不下来。其实在你看来，每一件婚纱都又美又仙：轻纱、手工蕾丝、羽毛、水钻……这些元素凑到一起，很轻易就能织就一个最为甜美的梦。

一天晚上，你洗漱完了就在沙发上窝着继续看，两张草图轻飘飘地落到你面前，挡住了婚纱图册。你偏头看看，你家先生脸上带着不太好意思又有点小骄傲的笑，跪坐在沙发上，挠挠头对你说:“嗯……看你一直定不下来的样子，就很自作主张地画了我幻想你穿上的婚纱……”

你知道你家羽生先生很有才能，能策划编曲设logo，可他……居然还能设计婚纱？？？？你不可置信地睁大了眼睛，低头细看。两张草图都很眼熟，朱丽叶与星降之夜。“朱丽叶”是比较轻薄的样子，层层纱幔在腰际堆成花，星星点点的水钻零散地嵌在上面，引导着薄纱顺着腿线垂下去。而“星降之夜”则是偏厚的，抹胸款，上半身从胸口开始完全是按着他的考斯滕来做，下裙则是一层一层的羽毛堆叠而成，中间夹着细碎的水钻，乍一看，真的像是浮在银河里一般。

嗯……你看着两张图，有看看你家先生，感觉他退役了完全可以和很多人抢生意。

莎翁笔下，罗朱的爱情故事是出了名的，他们的代名词几乎可以用忠诚来形容；天鹅更是一生一世一双鹅的物种……你笑了笑，把头靠在他肩上，清楚地看到了他眼底一抹浅浅的青，将“星降之夜”的草图给他，双手小心地按着他的太阳穴轻轻揉捏，慢悠悠地说:“先生，星降吧，当朱丽叶太悲伤了，我们也不会和他们一样……吧，做一个奥杰塔也不错啊，你觉得呢？”

他一手那些草图，一手环着你的腰，垂着眼看你：“嗯，听你的。”

后来啊，直到婚礼前一周，你才真正见到你的“星降之夜”。婚纱静静展现在中央的人台上，一如你家羽生先生一贯的风格，香槟色的灯光游走在羽毛上，一身的水钻折射着绚烂的光芒。空调的风轻轻吹起几片羽毛，连带着吹散了一身的宁静，整件婚纱似乎都被星光包围，真正的星降。

天知道你在这一刻，有多么激动。

你们的婚礼，在四位家长及一个玄学boy的百般挑剔下，于一个你父母选中的“黄道吉日”，在水之教堂举行。婚礼并未邀请很多人，双方父母和三五好友足以。在这个季节，有时间的大都去看樱花、没时间的都在工作，其实很少有人会来水之教堂参观，你们商量了一下，也就没做什么圈地措施。若是有人撞上了，那就算是有缘人，邀下来喝喝茶什么的也是可以的，在这一点的安排上，你们俩是相当的随缘。

婚礼那天，你在教堂的休息室里换上了婚纱，如愿地在落地窗前当了一回清透阳光里的天鹅。你的父亲来接你时，你整靠着落地窗，抓着窗帘看外面。他看着你，笑的温厚又欣慰，走近了你，粗粝的大掌为你捋了捋耳边的碎发，又给你正了正耳后的花饰。旋即退后几步，仔细端详着自家闺女的模样，又上前打理一下似乎不满意的地方。如此反复几次，你父亲可算满意了，露出了骄傲又不忿的酸酸的笑。

你无奈笑笑，推了推耳挂，一手拿着长寿花捧花，挽着父亲的手臂，缓慢又坚定地向着未来走去。

教堂里传来轻柔的颂唱，教堂的白色长椅上坐着你们的亲友。阳光三三两两落在你的身上，为你拢上了一层温润的轻纱。羽生先生一身白色西装，逆光站在平台与室内的交汇线上，在他脚下，光影成画。

湛蓝的天空，环绕的绿茵，纯白的十字架，空气中浮动着四月的清芳，柔柔的洁白阳光落在地板上，映出空气里的浮尘。而你的羽生先生就清落落地在那里，一身翙羽摇碎光，此刻，他就是天地间最美的那只大天鹅。

你直直注视着他，稳稳地一步一步走过去。到了他的面前，你父亲没说什么，却也没松开你，只是沉默地看着他。

羽生先生看着你一步一步走过来，就像是他的奥杰塔一步步踏着他的心款款而来，面上满是温柔的笑。在接到你父亲沉默而严肃的目光，笑意渐渐消失，抿紧了唇，目光坚定地轻轻点了点头。

沉默几秒，你父亲终是松开了你，将你的手交到了他的手上。动作之慢和慎重，足以道尽“珍而慎之”这四个字。

你有点儿想哭。

羽生先生似乎感觉到了，接住你的手时，轻轻紧了紧，以示安抚。生怕眼泪要掉下来，你赶紧眨了眨眼，然后向他笑的很是满足。他也放缓了脸色，笑着把你的手圈进了臂弯，配合着你的步子，带着你小心地走进洒满阳光的平台。

其实吧，婚礼誓词这玩意儿你一直都不怎么信来着的，不过是两句轻轻巧巧的“I DO”，怎么可能能栓住早已变却的故人心。但是你家羽生先生坚持，而且还一个人钻进了书房开始打稿，不管你怎么问，也绝不肯透露半个字。搞的你超级好奇的好吗？！

神父沉静的声音问着“你是否愿意迎娶你身边这位小姐，爱她、忠诚于她，无论她贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。Do you？”

他轻笑一声，目光落在你的身上，声音温柔又坚定:“I do.”

“你是否愿意嫁给你身边这位先生，爱他、忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。Do you?”

有那么一瞬间，你的脑子里一片空白，“I do.”你听到你的声音在发抖，却又带着莫名的坚定。他伸手过来，握紧了你搭在他臂弯上的手，看着你笑的很温暖。

不待牧师提醒，小花童倒是很主动的捧着戒指“噔噔噔”跑来。戒指是你挑的，Gold weding ring。相比他给你的求婚戒指，你挑的可谓足够朴素，银色的戒身上只有一小块儿金色。假以时日，你们手上的戒指都会褪去表面的银色，露出它原本的金色……如果真的有那么一天。

你们在互戴戒指的时候，被纱菱姐姐拍了下来，等到后来再看，你才发现因为是逆光，所以你们俩几乎是黑的，被阳光包裹着。你拉着他的手，在专注地给他套戒指，他则是低头看着你，你们俩的样子拍出来就像两只相依着的天鹅。

戴戒指的时候，也出了点小插曲来着。在他给你戴戒指的时候，他拿着戒指，单膝跪下了，向你伸出了手：“亲爱的羽生太太，我很荣幸能这样称呼你。这么久以来，都因为比赛而没办法怎么好好陪着你，还错过了你的生日……可以说我是个很差劲、很不称职的男朋友了吧？可我生日那天，在CC看到你时，心里真的很开心，很感动。还有好多好多，都是你为了我去学、去做，这么些年来，谢谢你一直陪伴着我，包容着我；也谢谢你，能依赖我、让我宠着护着，让我有更多的动力去成为更好的自己。羽生太太，今日之后，弓弦之上，再添一分柔光。”他眼里闪着光，眼眶发红，吸了吸鼻子，嘴角是压不住的幸福笑意。他这样一个骨子里骄傲的紧的人，今日在亲友们面前，把自己的心剖开了，一点一点陈白给你。

你被他这一出“脱稿告白”惊得不轻，缓过来后跟着就红了眼眶，轻颤着伸出了左手。等你把手伸过去后，他一把抓住你的指尖，小心地挑出无名指，给你把戒指套上，又虔诚地俯身在戒指上落了一吻。

湿润的唇，灼热的鼻息，强势地宣布着他的存在。从今往后，这个男人，会是你相伴一生的人。他会是骑士，在雨天为你送伞，在路上把你护在里侧；他会是管家，在每一日将你唤醒，把你宠成他的“大小姐”；他会是君主，在你茫然无措时为你指路，在你需要肩膀时成为你的主心骨。而如今，他跪在你的面前，期待着你的回应。

你把他拉了起来，扑进了他的怀里，拼命咬着牙才忍住了哭声。他也含泪笑着抱住你，一下一下抚着你的背，等你平复了一下，才捏着你的下巴吻了上去。

阳光倾落，对戒耀眼，一身星屑，天鹅交颈。

1+1=3这个等式放在家庭里，是可以成立的。

就好像你们。

十月的午后，阳光正好。你膝上盖着一张小毯子，靠在窗边。你轻轻抚上微凸的小腹，温热的手掌在那里又一次烙下一声欣喜。

厨房里传来了叮叮当当的声响，你看着羽生先生在里面有条不紊地捣腾着，想起了几个月前他手忙脚乱的样子，不由得笑出了声。

还记得那天是父亲节。你和他打算回家探望秀利爸爸和由美妈妈，路过商场，准备买份礼物一起带过去。

千挑万选下，你们终于买好了礼物。看看时间也已经快过了午饭饭点，你们俩就很随意的找了家店解决。一如往常，他还是他喜欢的鸡蛋拌饭，你则更偏爱拉面之类的软质面食。

他戳开嫩嫩的蛋黄，鹅黄色的蛋液顺着米饭的走势滑下，你却莫名反应了起来。

以前，你是不会有什么感觉的，但今天，你却感觉这蛋的味道格外腥，甚至是只看着蛋液都能自动联想到那股味儿。看了看认认真真拌饭的羽生先生，他满脸都写着开心……哦、蛋没问题。

你难受地努力忍下胃里翻涌的感觉，皱着眉喝了口茶清清喉咙。淡淡的茶香多少驱散了蛋腥味，一杯茶下肚，这才让你好受了点儿。

等你放下茶杯，你才看见羽生先生已经放下了碗，微微皱着眉看你，眼里写满了担忧。

“怎么了？”你勉强拉开一个笑容，“怎么这么苦大仇深地看着我？”

羽生先生抿抿唇：“你是不是不舒服？”

你很确定刚才你没有表现得很明显，既没有捂着嘴又没有发出声音，你家羽生先生是修了什么心理共鸣吗……你纠结思考的模样逗乐了他，他慢悠悠地端起茶杯冲你晃了晃：“你从不在吃饭前喝茶。”

你无奈地眨眨眼睛，刚想说话，却看到他碗里黄澄澄的蛋液，那种反胃感又起来了，亏的你没吃东西，所以问题不算很大。

这次你很明显的不适让羽生先生慌了手脚，抽了几张纸巾，递给你，坐到你身边给你一下一下顺背。

他倒了杯水，送到你的嘴边：“今天怎么了啊……胃很难受吗？要不我们就不回去了，我们先回家……”

他话还没说完，你就摇了摇头，就着他的手喝了口水，然后靠在他肩上：“没事，等下我去药店买点药就好了……”话音为落，你似乎想到了什么，“我们先回一趟家再过去吧，我想先洗个澡，不然总感觉不舒服。”

他摸摸你的头发，轻轻点头。

在路过药店的时候，你让他在外面等你，自己下了车去买药，把药一股脑揣进了包里。

回到家，羽生先生把礼物拿去放好，一个转身的功夫，你就抱着包里的药，兔子一样卷进了浴室，他只来得及看到你一个匆匆的背影。

你坐在浴缸边上，看着旁边的试纸，心里充满了复杂。

因为你们婚后他一直很小心照顾你，你的胃病已经很久没出现了，就算偶尔忘记吃饭或者迟一点什么的也不会有这么大的反应。而且老司机如你，没吃过猪肉也总该见过猪跑，你心里早已隐隐有了答案。

虽然说你早在和他结婚的时候就有做妈妈的心理准备了、虽说他退役之后你们俩就没有做措施，但也没有很强求，完全就是一切随缘的态度……

两道杠……你轻轻摸了摸自己的小腹，现在这里，是你们的孩子的安眠之地……你曾以为你会平静淡定地接受这个消息，而现在，在这个小生命到来之时，你还是会欣喜，会紧张。

不知是不是你在浴室里待的有点久，羽生先生在门口轻轻敲了敲门：“夫人？夫人？泡澡也不要泡太久哦!虽说是夏天，但还不可以玩水……”他在门外等了一会儿，听见浴室里的你回了一句“好的”之后才离开。

你起身，捏着试纸，在卧室找到了你家先生。他坐在窗边看书，阳光柔和了他的眉眼，远远看着格外深情。

你靠着墙，叫了他一声，然后冲他晃晃手里的试纸：“亲爱的，有件大事可能要和你说说。”

他放下书，看你光着脚踩在地毯上，皱皱眉，没理会你口中的“大事”。大步走过来，不由分说地把你打横抱起来放到了床上：“我说过多少次了，不可以打赤脚啊，有地毯也不可以，回头又疼了怎么办？”

你老老实实地窝在床上，认真的瞅着他。他靠在床边，把玩着你的手，确认你的手温度慢慢接近他的体温，才抬头看着你：“怎么？什么大事？”

“如果……有个小朋友要叫你爸爸了，你会开心吗？”你稍微犹豫了一下，把试纸递了过去。

duang～恭喜玩家【羽生太太】达成成就【懵愣的羽生结弦】

他一下子懵了，一脸不可置信地看了看你的小腹，又看看你，睁大了眼睛：“爸爸？”

你翻翻白眼，很想说你不是他爸爸，但还是笑着点点头。

他深呼吸了几下，一字一句，看着你的眼睛慢慢地问：“我要，做爸爸了吗？”

他现在这幅样子，直接就让你想到了他在索契冬奥时追问自己是不是得了冠军的模样，笑着回答：“嗯，你要做爸爸了。”

他满脸兴奋，却开始手足无措，本来拉着你的手松开了，仿佛你是件易碎的瓷器，不知该把手怎么放：“我……你……我？……我可以摸摸吗？”

你点了点头，看他笑的一脸褶子，眼神好奇而欣喜，手掌想要放到你小腹上却又往回缩，如此反复好几下，才将手掌和你小腹之间的距离缩短那么一点儿，好像只是缩短距离都会惊扰了那尚无意识的小胚胎。

你无奈地看着他的傻样，拉着他的手，淡定地放到了自己的小腹。他的手掌很暖，热量传进了小腹，感觉很是奇妙。蓦地，他湿了眼眶，把你搂进了怀里，一下下轻吻你的发顶：“谢谢……我很幸福，真的……”

后来那天晚上在那边吃饭，他很是开心地和爸爸妈妈说了这事，然后就此开始了家庭煮夫的生涯。这又是人生新的一程。

他曾扮演过很多角色，他是罗密欧，他是朱丽叶，他是肖邦，他是魅影，他是晴明，他是孩子，他是丈夫……从今往后，他是父亲。

嗯……怎么说呢。在孕期的时候，你家羽生先生是变着花样照顾你、投喂你，充分展现了二十四孝好男友的本质。足足八个多月，你家羽生先生把你管的死死的，愣是没让你过多接触电子产品，就连你的直播都被他叫停。因为你的本职工作是翻译，工作是属于费脑但没有辐射的一档，所以这算得上是你为数不多的消遣了。

在小牛出生后，你曾想象的“妈妈辛辛苦苦半夜起来喂奶”“妈妈辛辛苦苦给宝宝换尿布”“妈妈辛辛苦苦……”之类的场面，基本上没有出现。

那时，你被喜得外孙的爸爸妈妈按着坐月子，整个人都闷的要发霉。你正抱着小牛逗乐，由美妈妈和你的母亲双双围在你床边，陪你说话解闷。由美妈妈看着慢慢睡去的小牛的小手拽着你的手一直没松开，就笑了：“诶呀……说起来，小家伙出生的时候我还是第一次见结弦情绪那么激动呢……”

因为你生产时没要人陪，所以你还是挺好奇你家先生的表现的。嗯……吐槽君看多了，自然就有几分好奇嘛!

“结弦他没能进去陪你，自己就靠在墙上，一直盯着地板，紧紧握着他的能量石。我让他去坐着等他都没动，后来护士出来了，他才松了一口气，我看他背后全都湿透了。”

你戳戳正在睡梦中还吐着奶泡的儿子，扰得小家伙愤怒地捉住你的作乱的手指，低头无声微笑。

后来啊……小孩子总是长大的特别快，你家小牛也不例外，转眼，小家伙就已经能自己翻身了。不知道是不是基因的力量太过强大，纵然你们两口子都还算宅，可是骨子里的“皮”还是在小牛的身上表现的淋漓尽致。

只要是他能抓到的，没有他不敢上嘴的。除了能吃的，你和羽生先生的手指、头发、玩具、遥控器……就没有没被他啃过。大概是平日里多啃东西又不运动，对你来说，小牛沉的有点压手了，于是抱着小牛在家里溜达就成了羽生先生的专属工作。

小牛有着和羽生先生近乎一样的嘴型，嘴角都是微微上挑，不笑的时候都会带着三分笑意。偏生这孩子还很喜欢笑，逢人就笑，一笑就流口水……然后羽生先生就会拿了纸巾给小牛擦，擦着擦着也会忍不住跟着笑起来。

所以有时你就会看见一大一小两个宝贝，对着浴室的镜子摆出一样的笑，傻笑半天。都说一孕傻三年，你感觉你没傻，你的羽生先生替你傻了。

小牛快一岁了，有一天早上，你在书房里工作，听到客厅里你家羽生先生欣喜地叫你：“夫人!快来!”

在有了小牛后，你家先生很少会这么激动来着，一是怕吓到小牛，二是“要树立父亲形象”……这么激动，怕不是真的有什么大事。

你哒哒哒地小跑去了客厅，就看到你家大宝贝背对着阳台的落地窗，跪坐在地毯上，小心地为那个扶着沙发颤颤巍巍站着的小宝贝挡去大半阳光。

听到你的脚步声，一大一小双双看向你。大的眼圈激动的发红，小的紧张的眼圈发红……你走过去，挨着羽生先生坐下，拍了拍手，把小牛的注意力吸引过来。

小家伙紧紧抓着沙发，两条小胖腿僵僵的，一脸要哭了的样子。羽生先生腾了个位置给你，让你不至于挨着地毯边坐下，轻声对你说：“刚才小牛爬到沙发边，我一个没注意，他就自己摸索着站起来了……”他声音还带着激动后的余震，有些哽咽。你拍了拍这位激动的爸爸的肩膀以示安抚。

然后呀，小牛就腿软了，一屁股坐在了地摊上。在他嘴一扁就要哭之前，你们俩把他抱在怀里，又亲又哄。尤其是某个爸爸，拍着小牛的背，一下一下亲着他的脑门儿，嘴里还不住的夸着：“宝贝儿真棒啊……”

你莫名其妙地感觉你失宠了是怎么肥四……

从此，羽生先生就开始了引导小牛迈出人生第一步的日常。

你每天都会看见羽生先生跪坐在靠近阳台地毯的这头，阳光在他身后倾泻，影子拉的长长的，拖到地毯那头的小牛面前。羽生先生一直都是张开了怀抱，柔声哄着小牛走过来。

一开始，小牛还是怕，死死拽着沙发，紧紧盯着他。不管多久，他一直都是那个动作，笑容愈发的温柔，一次一次唤着小牛的名字，让他迈开腿走一走。然后啊……小牛应当是很信任他了，轻轻地松开了一只手，踉踉跄跄地迈出了一只脚。

一步、两步……啊扑街。

眼瞅着就要摔下去，羽生先生反应很快地往前膝行几步，把小牛稳稳地接进了怀里，抱着他起身，安抚着完成人生一大事又被吓得不轻的小家伙。

阳台边，阳光明媚又温暖，羽生先生抱着累得睡着了的羽生小先生，头抵着他的小脑袋，轻声哼着歌。

外面，雏莺也才刚刚睁开双眼啊……

你家小牛长大了，也是到了上幼儿园的年纪。

为了他，你和你家先生自结婚以来，第一次红了脸。出于母亲的本能，你想送小牛去条件更好的私立幼儿园。而羽生先生作为一名严父，第一次没有让着你，硬是把小家伙塞去了公立幼儿园。

你心疼孩子，气的愣是三天没理他。

在小牛入学的第一天，除了小家伙在的场合，你都是冷着一张脸，摆出一副“我心情不好你别靠近你爱干嘛干嘛”的样子。在送小家伙上学的时候面色还能缓和些，一回了家，立马就沉着脸回书房工作。

羽生先生知道你心里不高兴，很乖巧地没有再招你烦，自觉地成为了家庭煮夫，偶尔还给你续续热饮，顺便全副武装地去买菜接孩子。

不过……他自己不说什么，不代表他不做什么啊。

小牛人生上学第一天，就被爸爸提了个要求，“妈妈很担心小牛，所以小牛每天都要和妈妈说今天在幼儿园发生的事。”

小牛是个挺乖的孩子，上幼儿园的第一天，也只是在车上抽噎了一小会儿，得到了“爸爸妈妈不是不要你了而是要让你交朋友”“下午就来接你回家”的保证后，笑的见牙不见眼，没心没肺的样子也不知道随了谁。

父子俩“亲密交流”了一路，回了家后，小家伙拿着老师教的手工，兴冲冲地赖在你身上跟你分享“今日见闻”，羽生先生则抱着水杯笑眯眯看着你们母子俩，一言不发。

这样的情况持续了三天。

就是再后知后觉，小牛也感觉到了你们俩气氛不对劲儿。第三天放学后，小家伙儿憋着好一会儿，才委屈巴巴地问羽生先生：“爸爸，你是不是惹妈妈不高兴了呀？”

羽生先生微微瞟了眼儿子，继续盯着路：“怎么啦？为什么觉得妈妈在生我的气？”

“不知道……但就是感觉妈妈不高兴了……”小牛低着头，小肉手搅着儿童座椅的安全带，“爸爸你惹妈妈不高兴了，我、我也会不高兴哦!”

羽生先生愣了愣，笑开：“嗯，爸爸知道错了，一定让妈妈消气。”

晚上，你给小家伙洗完澡，准备给他读睡前故事。等你把他的衣服整理好，小家伙已经乖乖地躺在自己的小床上，眼睛亮晶晶的。

你坐在床边，给他理了理刘海，准备读书。小家伙却先拉着你的手，认认真真地说：“妈妈，爸爸惹你不高兴了，我，保护你哦!”

听到儿子这样的话，你已经不知道自己是什么样的感受了，欣慰、后悔、喜悦……五味杂陈，叫人不知所措。

你微微红着眼圈，平复着心情，慢慢给他读着故事。小孩子的精力也就那么点儿，都市没读完两页，小家伙就已经睡熟了。你就着暖色的光，细细看了看他。以前那么点点的小团子，这才几年，就这么大了，也会说要保护妈妈了啊……

把他放在外面的手收进被子里，给他留了盏小夜灯，你悄然回房。羽生先生已经在床上看了好一会儿的书了，见你进来，放了书冲你笑：“睡了？”

这么几天，你也明白他的出发点是为了小牛好，但就是心疼孩子，堵着口气。而且每天都听着小牛说他有多高兴，你再不晓得这里头有他的主意就是傻了。

你点点头，窝进被子里。羽生先生放了书，也躺了下来，一手枕着头，一手搂着你的肩，轻轻晃了晃：“还生气呐？”

你摇了摇头，没说话。他又挪近了点，继续攀着你的肩，探着头瞅你：“夫人？不生我的气了？”啊这个人好烦，你轻轻挣了挣，脸埋在枕头里。羽生先生低低地笑出了声，把你连人带被一起捞到了他怀里，羽生先生很愉快的表示这三天的小委屈我不能白受。

第二天早上，等你起来时，羽生先生已经上班去了，小家伙也被他顺路拎去了学校。你的早餐也由他准备好了，贴心的放在炉子里保温。嗯，一切都很棒，没有那张促狭的便签就好了。

小家伙快放学的时候，你想着俩人一起接小家伙儿放学还没有过呢，便和你家羽生先生说了这事儿。在他确认今天没啥事儿该训练的学员也都训了可以溜了后，你们俩牵着手，站在了幼儿园门口。

等到小牛出来，看到的就是自家爸爸妈妈手拉着手，现在门口的一个角落里等他。拽住自己的小书包，啪嗒啪嗒一溜儿小跑，冲到了你们的面前，脆生生的喊了句：“爸爸妈妈!”

语气中的惊喜，叫你险些落泪。这几天一直堵着气儿，甚至都冷落了小家伙了……手上一紧，你抬头看去。羽生先生在紧了紧你的手后，一直看着你，眼里全是平静又安抚的笑意。你红着眼眶笑开，抬手揉乱了小牛的头发，拍拍他的背：“走吧，我们回家。”羽生先生一手拎了小牛的包，一首牵着你，慢慢地跟在前面吗连跑带跳的小家伙身后。

他的手指灵活的插入你的指缝，将你的手牢牢包住；他的步子很是自然的放慢，配合着你的步调；他默默的让你走在里侧，把你护着，为你挡去了大半的西晒。他总是这样，或许该说，他一直都是这样。

“亲爱的，我有没有说过，你真的很好？”你晃着你们相扣的手，偏过脸去看他。夕阳里，他的侧脸线条很是柔和，时光也在他脸上毫不留情地留下了强势的印记，如陈茶老酒，愈发的沉稳醇厚。

他微微撇你一眼，眼里多了几分戏谑；“嗯，现在说了。”

你停下了脚步，侧身看着他。他也随你停下，就听到你开口：“亲爱的，不知道该怎么说吧，就是……我真的很幸运吧，现在的生活，怎么感觉像梦一样。”

前面的小牛早就到了，正远远的挥手招呼你们快过去。羽生看看孩子，又看看你，交叉的手指扣的更紧，倾身在你额上落了一吻：“夫人，我又不是吗……何其有幸。好啦，快走吧，小家伙该等急了。”

夕阳的光柔柔的撒在你们脚下和肩上，你们的影子很是亲密的在地上融成一个。交握的指间，粲然金光流淌。


End file.
